Through It All
by riley-drake
Summary: When the trio's seventh year arrives, one of their number is at St. Mungo's, possibly dying. How will the trio manage when their number is reduced to two? Will the person in St. Mungo's die? (HG & RHr)


Everyone walking by or sitting in the room was holding back snorting laughter at the sight. A muscular yet lanky redhead with a bored look on his face was standing in the center of the Gryffindor common room, on hand stretched high in the air clutching a thick leatherbound book. He was simply towering over a bushy-haired brunette, her face flushed in annoyance, her hands firmly planted on her hips, a deep glare being thrown continuously up at the boy. At almost regular intervals she would take a leap, one arm reaching as high as possible, attempting to catch the boy off guard. And at almost regular intervals, this attempt failed.  
  
However, deep within the bored look on the boy's face was a slight, loving smile and an amused yet loving gleam in his eyes. And deep within the glare on the girl's face was complete adoration, and even a little amusement.  
  
Sighing irritably, the girl looked up at the boy, a slight edge to her voice and face, "Just give it back. I really want to get this done."  
  
The boy looked down at her, his hand still above his head, a mischevious grin shattering his bored appearance, "But it's Friday and it's gooooorgeous outside. Let's go enjoy it. Why do you want to do homework on Friday when you have all weekend? Give me three good reasons."  
  
Her hands balled up into fists and resumed their position on her hips. Fire began to smolder behind her brown eyes, one of the first signs that he should just give in. Gritting her teeth, she gave her reasons in a voice of steel, the second sign that he should stop, "FIRST - I am taking more classes than you and have more homework. SECOND -," her voice rose in volume and the fire in her eyes began to burn hotly, "if I get it done now, I don't have to worry about it later. And THIRD -," her voice was now a yell and the fires were raging, "I SAID TO GIVE IT BACK, RONALD!"  
  
At eleven, Hermione Granger had entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fresh from her Muggle parents, buck-toothed, bushy-haired and keen on being first in her class. At thirteen, the bushy hair was a little more tame, the buck teeth had been magicked away, and her hatred for rule breaking had lessened. At fifteen, she had become rather attractive, was still the smartest witch her age, and she had begun to realize her more- than-platonic feelings for the boy in front of her. At sixteen, these feelings were completely realized, admitted, and even reciprocated. Now, at seventeen, she stood at barely five foot three, was gorgeous in her own way, was still the smartest witch of her age, and completely head-over- heels in love with one Ronald Weasley.  
  
At eleven, Ronald Weasley had come to Hogwarts from his pureblood family, standing a little taller than more his age, with a bright red shock of unruly hair on his head and the effects of his less-than-affluent upbringing difficult to hide. At thirteen, he continued to be the tallest boy of his age, his mischevious streak had increased, and he developed and got over a slight resentment of his best friend, the famous Harry Potter. At fifteen, he had shot up a few more inches, was arguably quite handsome and had begun to try to squash his rising attraction to his female best friend. At sixteen, this attraction was accepted, admitted, and (shockingly to him) even reciprocated. Now, at seventeen, he towered above most people by pushing six foot five, was alarmingly handsome in his own way, and was continually amazed by how much he loved his girlfriend.  
  
At this moment, however, the mischevious grin was fading from his face as he realized how angry he was making her. A look of shock erased any hint of humor. Hermione was still extremely dedicated to her studies, but she never got worked up over schoolwork like this anymore. She had not gotten into this large of a rage over Ron or Harry distracting her from her work or not doing their own since their third or fourth year. He lowered his arm, finally bringing the book within her reach. She snatched it from his hand, spun on her feel and stormed back over to the table at which she had been working before Ron had interrupted her with his antics. Slamming the book on the table, Hermione dropped into her chair and threw the book open, attempting to resume her work.  
  
Ron walked quietly and timidly over to the table and sank slowly into the chair next to her, concern radiating from every corner of his being. Everyone who had been busy stifling laughter at the couple's earlier antics was now busily avoiding looking at the couple's tabling, some even leaving the room.  
  
Ron reached out, taking the quill out of Hermione's hand, covering her trembling fist with his hand and gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"Hermione?" He took in her flushed face, now damp with tears, and her shaking body, looking so tiny and frail as she attempted, as it appeared to him, to collapse in on herself. "Seriously? Herms - what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh RON!" Ron nearly fell out of his chair in the following flurry of activity. Hermione had flung herself from her chair and onto him, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing into his collarbone. He realized that she was basically curled up into a little ball completely in his lap.  
  
As the two of them sat intertwined in the chair, Ron circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and whispering reassurances in her ear. It had taken him seconds to realize about what, or more accurately, about whom, she was so frantic. It had taken him only seconds simply because he was just as frantic, but he was doing his damnedest to hide it away. Tightening his grip around Hermione, Ron thought back to when it had happened - three weeks ago, one week prior to the start of term.  
  
-------  
  
Both Harry and Hermione had come to stay at The Burrow with the Weasleys for the last week of summer break. Dumbledore had deemed it safe enough, as the most powerful and dangerous Death Eaters were under the careful watch of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had been the last to arrive, much to the anxiety of Ginny. Harry had finally noticed that Ginny was a girl, not just Ron's little sister, in the middle of his sixth year. He had found that she was the only one he could talk to about everything that was happening. They had gotten together right after Christmas break.  
  
The whole lot of them were getting ready to have dinner together when it happened. Twenty or so Death Eaters had exploded into the kitchen of The Burrow, wands drawn and aiming at the various people sitting down at the table, which at this point was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George. Luckily for them, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been upstairs talking when they heard the loud noise that was the various Death Eaters Appararting into the house. They snuck quietly down the back stairs, overhearing the exchange as they neared the floor level.  
  
"Where's Potter?" The lot on the stairs drew back slightly. The voice demanding that over and over again sounded distinctly like Draco Malfoy, "Well? Where is he?"  
  
"He, er, he hasn't arrived yet. We're not expecting him until tomorrow," Mr. Weasley choked out the words, noticing the four teenagers at the base of the stairs.  
  
As Malfoy pointed his wand at Mr. Weasley and began to intone the Killing Curse, the four teenagers looked at each other, nodded and all at once, screamed "STUPEFY!" each while pointing at a different Death Eater, Harry pointing his wand directly at Malfoy. The remaining Death Eaters whirled about in surprise, providing ample time for the remaining Weasleys to draw their wands and join in the fight. Mrs. Weasley dropped to her knees in front of the fireplace, and, as Fred and George guarded her, threw Floo Powder into the fire, shouting "THE ORDER!" As Fred and George dueled with the two Death Eaters attempting to stop her from getting in touch with help, Molly was screaming into 12 Grimmauld Place, screaming until Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and several other members of the Order ran into the room. Seconds later, they had all Apparated to The Burrow and were joining in the fray.  
  
A few minutes later, it had seemed to Ron, the whole world seemed to slow down. There were about ten Death Eaters still standing. Ginny was on the ground, whimpering as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse began to wear off, with Harry kneeling over her, after Stupefying the Death Eater that had been torturing her. Ron himself was stumbling to his feet after a particularly nasty curse had worn off. Both Molly and Arthur were engaged with Death Eaters on the other side of the room. Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George were all unconscious in various places. Bill and Charlie were dueling with two other Death Eaters, and the remaining members of the Order were all stumbling to their feet. Ron noticed, his heart sinking, that Hermione was laying on the floor, not far from Ginny, not moving. 'Please. Please don't be dead,' the words sounded over and over in his mind as he began to make his way over to her.  
  
As he began to move, he noticed the six remaining Death Eaters closing in on Harry, who was too occupied with Ginny to notice. Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt both noticed this happening at the same moment as Ron did. The six Death Eaters each cast a curse in Harry's direction at the same time as Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Ron cast shields around him. Ron saw that the shields were fast enough to block three of the curses, but his heart sunk as he watched three laces of bright purple flame etch across Harry's back.  
  
"NO!" Ron yelled out, running forward and tackling one of the Death Eaters, pummeling him with his fists. Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie all ran over, having finally triumphed over the Death Eaters they had been dueling. The remaining Death Eaters were now outnumbered, and as Ron rose from beating the Death Eater into unconsciousness, bolts of red light crossed the room and the remaining standing Death Eaters slumped to the ground, stupefied. Ron hastily murmered "Stupefy," in the direction of the Death Eater he had been punching, before scrambling over to Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Hermione was beginning to stir, so Ron rushed to help her sit up. Ginny was now kneeling over Harry, shaking him.  
  
"Harry? Harry, please wake up. Please," she whimpered when there was no sign of life. "Please don't leave me, Harry." Tears were now freely pouring down her face.  
  
Molly had returned to the fireplace, and was now speaking to Dumbledore on the other side. With a pop, Dumbledore arrived in the kitchen, his face twisted into a grim frown. The twinkle normally found in his eyes seemed to have gone out. He rushed to Harry's side, as Fred and George pried Ginny away from him, much to her dismay, "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! LET GO OF ME!" Ginny fought ferociously to get away from her brothers, but in the end, their strength overtook her and she collapsed in their arms, sobbing and whimpering, "He can't be dead. He can't be dead," over and over again.  
  
Ron watched as Dumbledore crouched over Harry's still form, praying that his best friend was not dead. Dumbledore straightened quickly, "He's alive, but only just. We must get him to St. Mungo's immediately." A flurry of activity followed, as Arthur, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye made ready to transport Harry to St. Mungo's, and the remaining members of the Order either went about rousing their fallen comrades or tying up the fallen Death Eaters. Ron noticed, with grim satisfaction in his stomach, that the Death Eater he had beaten to a pulp was none other than Draco Malfoy. He made sure the binds on Malfoy were especially tight. Several of the Death Eaters had gotten in the way of each others Death Curses, and now lied motionless and lifeless in various places around the room.  
  
Later, as the last of the Death Eaters were taken away by members of the Ministry, the Weasleys, Hermione and the remaining members of the Order sank into chairs or onto the floor. Ginny was still clinging to George who was sitting in the middle of the floor, with Fred rubbing her back mechanically as he stared off into space. Hermione sat at the table, her head on her arms, sobbing into the wood. Ron sat facing her, straddling the bench, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head resting on her back, fighting back tears of his own. Molly sat in a chair in the corner, her mouth a thin line, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Bill and Charlie stood next to the fireplace, each gripping the mantle tightly. Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley had all dropped to the floor where they had been standing, Lupin with his head in his hands, Kingsley with a grim look upon his handsome features, Tonks shaking lightly with silent sobs.  
  
The group stayed this way for hours, until Arthur returned in the early morning. The look on his face was enough to let them know it was not good. Harry had not woken up, and Dumbledore was not sure he would anytime soon.  
  
-------  
  
Ron brought himself back to the present. It had been three weeks and Harry had shown no sign of coming around. It was tearing Hermione, Ron and Ginny apart. Both their parents and Dumbledore decided it was for the best if they returned to school at the beginning of the term, reassuring them that at least two members of the Order would be at Harry's side at all times. Also, at Hogwarts, the three of them were safe from any more attacks. And so, against their will, the three Gryffindors had returned to Hogwarts. They each noticed that the Slytherin seventh year was severely lacking in numbers, seeing as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parksinson, and several others whose names they did not know had been the Death Eaters who had attacked them. Not even the lack of their greatest enemies provided them with any relief. Their absence from the school just provided a cruel reminder that Harry was not there either. None of them could concentrate on their work, but all their teachers were cutting them some slack. Even Snape was not ripping them apart when they did not do a satisfactory job on their work or did not do it at all. Granted, he was worse than most of the teachers, but he was not being horrible.  
  
Ron was extremely worried about Hermione, but even more so about his sister. Ginny had been walking around in a trance since the attack had occurred, occassionally with tears streaming down her face. She spoke to no one, reacted to nothing, and her robes were beginning to hang oddly on her increasingly skeletal frame. Hermione and Ron had tried, and failed, at every meal to get her to eat a full meal, but all she could manage were a few bites of toast or half an apple.  
  
At that moment, Ginny entered the common room, crossing it to sit down across from Ron and Hermione, who had, by now, stopped crying and was sitting in her own chair, wiping the tears from her face. Ginny's eyes carried a haunted look with them, and it scared Ron that his little sister, usually so lively and happy, looked so dead to the world.  
  
Ginny sighed, pushing her bangs off her forehead slowly, "Dumbledore's given us permission to go visit Harry tomorrow. We have to have an escort by members of the Order," she sighed again. "But we can go."  
  
Ron smiled at her, as did Hermione, and she managed a partial smile before regaining the haunted look and leaving the table. Ron watched her leave sadly, wishing there was something he could do.  
  
Hermione reached out and took Ron's hand, smiling at him reassuringly, "She'll be okay, Ron. Ginny's a strong girl, stronger than most people know." Ron smiled gratefully back down at her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. The two seventh years began to try to get some work done, knowing they would be able to go see Harry the next day. 


End file.
